The Recruits
by jazzy219rulz
Summary: Maya and her siblings Lina, Jacson and Felix join the black order in hope of finding the person or akuma that threatened their pasts. They meet knew friends and some even fall in love but jealousy is also possible. What is a little jealousy makes someone chose the wrong decision and fall into the shade of evil instead of good? LavixOc maybe some AllenxOc maybe LenaleexOc


I sat tense in Komui's office. My younger sister Lina, sat next to me shaking, not because she was cold or scared, probably because she was nervous like the rest of us. Everyone was nervous. even my two older brothers both age 17 were nevous. Their Felix and Jacson. Felix has blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing a red t-shirt with a blue jacket over it that just stopped at his waist where it met his blue jeans that trailed down to his white shoes. Jacson has palish kind of skin with slick razer black hair that always shined no matter what the weath. His hair stayed in perfect place and didnt cross over his deep purple eyes. My younger sister Lina has short light hazel hair and sea green eyes. Above her eyes resting on her forehead were bright orange glasses. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a small pink 'dress' coat with a light pink skirt and white 'dress' sandals. I have dark brown hair and night sky blue eyes with a silver long sleved shirt with black torn pants and normal everyday brown to black sneakers. I also have a silver headband with the imprint of a dagger with a curved handle, and around my waist is a belt with four daggers that look like the dagger on my headband. We aren't actual siblings but we are all orphans. We kinda met and stayed together as a family even though there's no parents involved. My family and I, we're the new recruits of the Black Order.

SLAM! Komui's office door flung open making every body flinch. Purple/blue haired Komui entered the office with his get-up of a lab coat and hat with glasses and trailing behind him was the one and only Allen Walker with his silver/white hair and exorcist coat, his mawled arm and his pentagram scar. "But komui ! why do i have to do the mission with him!?" He whined as komui took his seat behind his desk. "Because you two work great together, plus lavi's going too so you won't be alone" komui said to allen. Both of them not noticing we were there. "Great i though Moyashi was enough now Baka-Usagi has to go too?" a long raven haired samurai said as he stood in the doorway. "yes Kanda" Komui said finally noticed my family and i."Kanda, Allen, meet the black order's new recruits" He said motioning to all of us. Allen seemed to notice us as his face turned red and Kanda just waved us off saying something that sounded like Che. "oh sorry for being rude. Hello" Allen said to us. My brothers did their nod of their head gig while lina said a polite hi and i half-waved. "che. Great more hopeless pests" Kanda grumbled. I could alread feel Felix's anger boil and grow. "who are you calling pests,ponytail boy?" Felix growled. "What did you say Baka?" the samurai snapped." Just that why should i waste my time talking to a guy who desighs his hair like a girl." Felix replied. Click. It was too fast for me to see but Kanda had something that he called mugen pressed up against Felix's neck. "Now Kanda, you kno-" komui started to say but was cut off by kanda's rough voice " Shut up komui. I want to know what this pest said." Felix sat in the armchair, balling his fists so his knuckles turned white trying to cïntrol his anger issues so he doesnt channel his innocence. "too scared to use your mouth now huh? pest." he growled."useless"."just as useless as your hairdo?" felix joked. Something like a growl was heard from kanda's mouth as he flicked his mugen toward felix's leg. A clash of metal against metal was heard as my dagger was held protectivly over my brother holding off the samurai's mugen. Kanda looked at me with feirce eyes then reshealthed his mugen and left komui's office saying his famous Che. Jacson was standing next to me venom leaking from his eyes as he glared at the door which kanda left through. "wow he's pissed." Allen said grinning. "well thats enough action for now, but your tests and evaluation will have to wait Castro's because its lunch. Allen will you be kind enough to walk the Casto's to the dining hall please? oh and send Lenalee to me with some coffee please." Komui said cheerfully. Allen nodded and gestured us to the door. In the hallway Allen talked our ears off about the chef Jerry and his amazing cooking and how he personly likes lunch more than anything. Going into the dining room, meeting the amazing chef Jerry my family stood and looked at all the filled table. Allen took his seat next to a redhead with an eyepatch and green headband, orange scarf and a similar coat to the one allen was wearing. Kanda was sitting across from them listening or at least i think listening to a long teal haired girl wearing high boots and a black dress. They looked to be the only exorcists in the room because everywhere you look there were tables filled with people know as finders. Speaking of finders is that a finder holding felix up by his collar...?

Yay chapter one finished! ^.^ Please do what you need to do and coment so i can read your feedback. this with probably continue if people like it or you know if i continue writing it. the fighing scene will end up being in chapter two and romance/pairing in the future.


End file.
